


The Things Lies Can Hide

by The_silenced_angel



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 14:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_silenced_angel/pseuds/The_silenced_angel
Summary: Kokichi Ouma had always been a boy with walls of lies, pushing others away but what happens if some one breaks through? (Yes I know it's an awful summary ) 》





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is going to be my second fanfic I'm going to be posting on here! I hope you guys like it! Though my writingis absolute shit but enjoy!

A purple haired boy stood on a stool in the warehouse. His eyes focused on the rope infront of him and in his hands. He took an deep breath, he had separated from the group. They wouldn't even noticed he was gone though. They would be happier without an pest, an annoyance that was bothering their daily lives, right?

The boy had always surrounded himself in lies and the jumbled up truth. Pushing everyone he met away from the fragile person underneath the mask. That boy was Kokichi Ouma, the self proclaimed evil leader...but he had enough, and decided today was the day. 

Ouma jumped hearing the sudden voices nearby. They were feint calls of the voices of his classmates, if he was going to end it, he needs to do it now. Without an second thought he put his head through the loop as the doors of the warehouse started to shake, they were trying to get into the room. 

He kicked over the stood, the rope catching him by the neck, he thrashed about on instincts, but the didn't try to get out of it. He started to blacken out soon after as the warehouse doors were finally busted through. He heard the patters of the feet of the students, before loosing all consciousness from the lack of air.  
_________________________________________________  
All of the 15 other students had gathered into the in the cafeteria like they usually do everymoring. Most of them found it odd at how much of a peaceful moring it was. Saihara would be the last one to join as always. He glanced around the room in confusion, before turning his head towards Kaito, one of his best friends here besides for Maki and Kaede. 

" Momota-kun, do you know where Ouma-kun is? " the detective questioned. The astronaut just blinked at him before shrugging and scratching the back of his head." like the hell I care where the shitty brat is. " 

Suddenly Monokuma popped up, randomly like he always does. " Upupupupu! " the monochrome bear laughed. " you better hurry up and get your kaboosts into gear because somebody's in bbbbbbbbbiiiiiiigggggg trouble! " 

" big trouble?! " tsumugi exclaimed 

" what did he mean by 'big trouble'?" Kiibo was the one to say something next 

" I bet the Ouma-kun is doing something, somewhere where he don't belong seeming he is the only one not here. " korekiyo said. There were small murmurs of agreement with kiyo's statement. 

Monokuma only made an sound you would get if you got some thing wrong. " maybe or maybe not! Anyways better find him before you come across an desBEARingly horrible scene! " he said as he waddled off. 

The others looked around feeling uneasy " let's go and look for him. " kaede said with an worried expression. " Saihara-kun, Amami-kun, Shirogane-san come with me. Toujo-san, you take Momota-kun, Harukawa-san, and Gokuhara-kun with you, Hoshi-kun you take Chabashira-san, Shinguji-kun, and Iruma-San. Kiibo-kun, take , Yonaga-san, and Yumeno-san. " the pianist had acted like the leader of the group. 

They scattered out through the school, kaede, Shuuichi, Rantarou, and Tsumugi exploring the outside area, looking frantically before saihara reaches out to tug on the door handle of the warehouse. He tugged and pulled on the door. The detective could hear something clatter on the ground from the inside. " can I have some help here? " he asked the others as they came over to help him. They all started to throw their bodies against the door.

The 4 were able to break open the doors and rushed inside, the tapping of their shoes on the floor as they rushed in. Kaede gasped, tsumugi screamed and Amami stared at the ground. Saihara's eyes were wide, he stood there frozen before immediately rushing to him, nearly tripping in the progress an moment later, he set the stool back up and quickly went up the steps. 

The detective reached into his pocket and messily cut the rope with an pocket knife, cutting himself in the progress, but he can handle that. Ouma's body almost fell to the floor before saihara caught him.

He stepped down off the stood and set ouma down on the ground, lifting his chest right next to his ear to check for an heartbeat. The others rushed over and eventually the other group that was nearby rushed in, due to hearing tsumugi's scream. They all surrounded the detective. He then checked the pulse. He let out an sigh of relief and relaxed alittle. Tears fell from his eyes and onto ouma's face. Why was he crying was something he didn't know and he was wondering on why he did this.

[To Be Continued~


	2. ...what?

Ouma's eyes fluttered open to the blinding shining light in his eyes. Was he successful? Did he get what he wanted? He soon came to his senses, vision coming clear and he started to hear an familiar voice calling. " O-Ouma-kun! " he slowly blinked before glancing over to the source of the sound.

          The supreme leader didn't really know what to say when he saw saihara sitting next to him with an chair pulled up to the side of the bed. He looked...relieved. Kokichi was confused by the other boy's expression on his face. 

             " ah, h..hello sa..saihara-ch- " he spoke out in an slightly hoarse voice with an smile on his face before he got cut off by the detective " why...why ouma-kun...why did you try to do that. " he said looking serious and saddened.

             He was taken aback. The detective is being quite bold today by cutting him off like that. But that's not what the problem was, it was the question " ... " he stayed silent as he averted his gaze and turned away from him. " Ouma-kun please. " he heard the boy's plead but he still didn't move an single inch or opened his mouth. 

         'How could he trust him? ' Many thoughts flooded his mind as he just thought about until he heard an sigh. " Ouma-kun, it's alright....you can tell me. I'm not going to hur- " saihara said this as he put an hand on his shoulder before ouma cut him off like he did with him." lies. "  the shorter of the two mumbled. "...what?" 

           " even if it's the genuine truth at the moment that can be easily be fabricated in the future. " Saihara only looked at him, he wasn't so sure about what to say anymore after hearing that. He tried to think of the right words to say but ended up with nothing. Not knowing what else to do the detective just pulled him into an light embrace that the other male could easily break out of if he wanted to. 

          Plum colored eyes widened as the warm arms wrapped around him. He would've pulled away...but his body didn't move want to move as if it had a mind of it's own. It....felt comforting....something he hadn't felt in a long time. He slowly raised his arms to hug back. Closing his eyes as tears collected and ran down his soft cheeks. 

           
         

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof sorry for short chapter I've been having writer's block

**Author's Note:**

> oof, thank you for reading my crappy fanfic, I might write another chap but idk. Also I'm surprised you read til zee end, since it was me writing it, but thanks


End file.
